


Missing

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has been missing for six months, what happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first fics I did but it is still one of my favourites.   
> I have updated it and added a few bits so it is slightly different but not by much.   
> Thanks to my sister for betaing again, she betad the original and decided she was doing the update too.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

"Sha're," Daniel screamed as he woke up.

"Daniel," Jack shouted to get his attention, "It's alright, you're safe."

Daniel looked around wildly before focusing on Jack, "Jack? What happened?"

His friend pulled him into a quick fierce embrace, "You've been gone for six months, Daniel."

"Wha…What?"

"We found you on Cimmeria two days ago," Jack told him, "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember going to Abydos," Daniel said dazedly, "But I can't seem to remember anything after I got through the Stargate."

Jack sighed; he had been hoping Daniel would be able to tell him where he had been for the past six months.

Daniel shook his head and his eyes started to droop, "Tired," he muttered.

"Go back to sleep, buddy," Jack murmured as Daniel slipped back into unconsciousness.

Jack watched Daniel sleep, the past six months had seemed like a nightmare. Daniel's disappearance had hellish effects on all of SG1, Jack especially. He hadn't slept since they had found their wandering archaeologist; the past few days had taken their toll on him.

Certain that Daniel was safe; Jack collapsed on the bed next to him and fell asleep.

 

_ Six months earlier. _

_"So what does Kasuf want?" Jack asked Daniel as they exited the Stargate on Abydos._

_"He didn't say," Daniel told him, "Just that he needed to see me."_

_Jack noticed the difference in Daniel the moment he had stepped through the gate. There was a difference in his eyes._

_Abydos was his home. It didn’t matter that he had been born on Earth or that he lived there, Abydos was where he had found love, a family and a place for himself. Jack felt a twinge of pain as he watched his friend, he sometimes couldn't help feeling that Sha're and Skaara's kidnapping was his fault. If he hadn't come back Daniel wouldn't have let down the barricade and he wouldn’t have lost everything that mattered to him._

_"Okay people let's go see Kasuf," Jack said and started out of the pyramid._

_As usual Abydos was sunny, warm and sandy, extremely sandy._

_"The one thing I don't like about this place," Jack muttered, "All the sand. I'm going to leave with half the planet in my boots."_

_Sam grinned as he complained, while Daniel walked out front leading them. He really did love this planet and the people of it._

_They made it to the village and were greeted by many of the people Sam had seen when they originally arrived._

_"Dan'iel," one of the boys cried grabbing Daniel in a hug, "You are back."_

_"I said I would be," Daniel smiled at him, "Where is Kasuf?"_

_The boy took Daniel's arm and dragged him to a tent nearby._

_Daniel thanked him and went in Jack followed leaving Teal'c and Sam outside._

_"She came back," Kasuf was saying._

_"Who came back?" Jack asked joining them._

_"Sha're," Daniel whispered._

_"My daughter will come back tonight," Kasuf told them, "You must take the child for now so that the demon does not."_

_"Of course," Daniel said quietly._

_He walked over to the small crib and looked at the little boy sleeping there. Jack could see the pain in his friends' eyes. The child was Sha're's but not Daniel's. Yet he lifted and held the child with the compassion and love of a father._

_Jack looked over at the little boy; "Does he have a name?"_

_"He has been called Dan'iel," Kasuf told them._

_Daniel's eyes widened and Jack readied himself in case Daniel dropped the baby._

_"Thank you," Daniel whispered in amazement._

_"Okay, we'll get out of here and bring the child back in a week," Jack told Kasuf, "Do you not want to come with us?"_

_"No, if they see me gone they may realise you have the child," Kasuf said reasonably._

_"Okay," Jack said, "Let's go Daniel."_

_Daniel placed his namesake into a small sling to carry him and they headed back to the Stargate._

_General Hammond watched as his premier team returned._

_"SG1?" he asked as he saw them walking down the ramp with Doctor Jackson carrying a child._

_"Meet little Daniel," Jack said pointing to the baby._

_"General, I want to get him somewhere safe," Daniel told Hammond before he headed out of the room._

_Hammond looked at O'Neill with a bemused expression._

_"That's Sha're's kid," Jack explained, "Give him a little time."_

_Hammond nodded, "Briefing in three hours."_

_Jack found Daniel in the infirmary with Dr. Fraiser._

_"He's a beautiful little boy," Janet was cooing over the baby._

_"Yes, he is."_

_Jack winced, Daniel was closing down and that was never good. This usually meant there was going to be one hell of an emotional explosion from him._

_"Here we go," Jack interrupted cheerfully, "Little Daniel and baby Daniel."_

_"Funny," Daniel grimaced._

_He picked up the baby and with a far away expression he gently rocked the child to sleep._

_The week was over and it was time to return the child. Daniel had grown more and more sullen and withdrawn during the time. He had spent all his time with the baby. Jack could see the pain this was causing him everytime he looked in his eyes. Yet there was a strange happiness at having this small connection to Sha're._

_"Jack, I would like to talk to Kasuf before you all come through," Daniel said at the briefing._

_"Daniel?" Jack asked placing all his concern in that one word._

_"Jack, I just want to talk to Kasuf privately before you bring the child through," Daniel told him, "Don't worry."_

_Jack scowled._

_"Very well," Hammond said, "After you go through the gate we'll give you ten minutes then the rest of SG1 will join you."_

_Daniel nodded and he left to get the little boy._

_SG1 waited in the Gateroom, Daniel finally came in carrying the child._

_"Jack," he said, "Would you take him."_

_Jack looked surprised at the request but he held out his arms to receive the baby, "Come to Uncle Jack," he smiled at the little boy._

_Daniel gave him a nod then headed through the Stargate._

_Jack looked down at the baby and was instantly struck by his intelligent eyes, definitely Sha're's kid. He started making faces playing with the child._

_"Sir," Sam called to him cutting through his thoughts._

_"What?" he looked up._

_"It's been fifteen minutes," she told him with a slight amused smile._

_"Oh," he brought himself out of his revere, "Let's go."_

_As they stepped through the Gate Jack instantly knew something was wrong._

_"Okay, where's Daniel?" Jack asked looking around._

_The rest of SG1 split up to look around, while Jack stayed at the Stargate._

_"Sir, there's a Goa'uld ship on top of us," Sam called._

_"O'Neill, Kasuf is unconscious and requires assistance," Teal'c called to them._

_The room started to shake as the ship left._

_Jack covered the baby with his body to stop any sand or rock hitting the child._

_"Right, let's get Kasuf and baby Daniel out of here," Jack ordered, "Carter, dial us home."_

_Sam started to punch in the symbols while Teal'c hoisted Daniel's father-in-law onto his shoulder._

_As the Gate opened and they headed back home Jack felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, "Where are you, Daniel?"_

_“I don’t know, sir,” Jack told Hammond as he paced the office the baby asleep on his shoulder._

_Hammond would have found the picture comical if not for the seriousness of the situation, “I shouldn’t have agreed for him to go alone.”_

_Jack decided against saying anything._

_“Do you have any idea what he wanted to speak to Kasuf about?”_

_“One very small idea,” Jack said, “And I’m holding him.”_

_“You think he wanted the child?” Hammond asked, “Would Kasuf let him?”_

_”From what I know of Abydonian society as Sha’re’s husband he outranks Kasuf in this decision,” Jack said shifting the baby slightly._

_“If he takes the child he wouldn’t be able to continue as part of SG1.” Hammond reminded Jack._

_“To be honest, sir,” Jack replied, “I don’t think Daniel really thought this out properly. This week he became really close to the kid, I thought he was going to attack Teal’c when he dared pick up the baby to stop him crying.”_

_“Go see how Kasuf is,” Hammond ordered, “He may know what happened.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Jack said about to move._

_“And, Colonel.”_

_”Yes, sir?” Jack asked._

_“There’s a little bit of sick on your shoulder.”_

_"It's alright," Janet Fraiser told her patient as he woke up._

_"Kasuf," Jack jumped to his side as he started babbling in Abydonian, "You're on Earth."_

_"I am?" he looked around curiously, "Hmm."_

_"Kasuf, where is Daniel?" Jack asked directly._

_"She took him."_

_Jack felt the sinking sensation again, "Who?"_

_"The demon in my daughter," Kasuf said, "I do not know where."_

_“Oh no," Jack whispered._

 

Janet Fraiser walked softly around the infirmary as the two men slept. She, like everyone else, had been very glad to see Daniel. She had discovered early on however that trying to get rid of Colonel O'Neill while Daniel's condition was unknown was a lost battle before it had even begun. Sam and Teal'c she had managed to get rid of by getting General Hammond to give each an assignment but Jack wasn't going anywhere. In the end she worked around him.

She looked over as Jack stirred and murmured something in his sleep, while she gently checked her patient.

Daniel had a few broken ribs, several scars on his chest that looked like they had been done a few months ago; a staff weapon wound to his leg, some strange injuries to his neck and a severe concussion. Just a few more injuries to add to the Daniel Jackson catalogue. Janet leaned against a wall; Colonel O'Neill wasn't the only one exhausted. She had been awake as long as he had but she knew he was in a far worse emotional state concerning Daniel's disappearance than she was. She just hoped now that Daniel was back, Jack would become himself again.

 

Daniel looked around confused when he woke up again.

"It's alright, Daniel," Janet said placing a reassuring hand on his forehead, "You're in the SGC, you're going to be fine."

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes darted wildly from one part of the room to the other.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," General Hammond said gently, “Do you remember anything?”

"I don't really…" he stopped and confusion marred his face.

"Sir, we should let him rest for a few days before continuing questioning him," Janet asserted.

Hammond nodded and left just as the rest of SG1 appeared.

"Hey, Danny-boy," Jack grinned at him, "Welcome back."

"Nice to see you up," Sam added kissing his cheek and handing him some cookies.

"Hi, Sam," he smiled weakly, “Teal’c.”

"It is good that you are feeling better, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added.

"So, you don't remember anything after you went through the Stargate to talk to Kasuf?" Jack asked.

"No. I remember handing you the baby, stepping through then…nothing," Daniel frowned, "Where is the baby?"

"Kasuf took him home a few weeks after you disappeared," Jack told him, "Once he had recovered from his injuries."

Worry covered his face, "Injuries?"

"Whatever happened to you left him pretty battered," Jack avoided mentioning Sha're.

"Then the baby is safe?" 

"Completely."

"Good," Daniel whispered, moisture filled his eyes as he started to droop again.

"Okay everyone," Janet appeared, "Out. He needs to get some rest."

"We'll see you later, Daniel," Sam smiled at him as she and Teal'c left.

"One minute, Doc?" Jack asked hopefully.

Janet nodded but her expression told him that any more than one minute he'd be joining Daniel in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel whispered quietly.

"It's alright Daniel," Jack told him laying a supportive hand on Daniel's shoulder, "You've been through a traumatic experience you're allowed to be a little out of it."

"I wish I could remember," Daniel cried frustrated, "I know it's important but it won't come."

"Get some more sleep," Jack told him gently; "The Doc's going to let you out for a while on crutches tomorrow so we'll see what we can do for your memory."

 

Daniel lay awake staring blankly at the ceiling. Janet had checked on him earlier and he pretended to sleep but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes he could almost see something, almost remember something but it wouldn't come. 

He hurt all over. Pain was something that felt familiar; whatever had happened he knew pain was a big part of it. Jack knew something, something that they weren't telling him. Six months. Six months of his life gone without a trace. If only he could remember. Something important had happened and he had to remember but he couldn't.

 

"Sir, I think I should be allowed to tell him," Jack argued angrily, "If he knows that it was Ammonet that took him maybe it will jog his memory."

"Or it may send him over the edge," Dr. Mackenzie stressed, "Doctor Jackson has just gone through an extremely traumatic six months. We have no idea what happened to him but from the injuries and old scars he has it was obviously not pleasant otherwise he wouldn't have blanked it out."

"I'm afraid I agree with Dr. Mackenzie," Hammond said, "Colonel try and jog his memory as best you can but do not mention that it was Ammonet who took him."

"Sir…" Jack started to argue.

"That's an order, Colonel."

"Yes. Sir," Jack stressed each word as he agreed annoyance filling his eyes.

"Dr. Fraiser," Hammond invited her to speak.

"Daniel's condition has improved though he will be on crutches for a few weeks," she informed them, "I would like Colonel O'Neill to stay as close to him a possible, he's the one person Daniel will most likely talk to and from what I've seen, when he remembers, he'll need someone he can trust."

Jack nodded, "Carter and Teal'c both have time off coming up."

"Good idea," Hammond said, "SG1 are on standby as of now."

 

Daniel moved slowly along the corridors, Jack strolling beside him.

"Six months," Daniel said softly, "It doesn't seem that long."

"Wait till you taste the coffee you left in your office," Jack grinned, "Then it'll seem like six months."

"Anything interesting happen?" Daniel asked as they headed to his office.

"Usual," Jack shrugged, "People trying to kill us, Tok'ra being cryptic. The usual."

Daniel laughed as they finally reached his office, "I'm sure my office didn't seem this far from the infirmary last time I did that."

"The fun of crutches," Jack grinned as he sat down on a spare seat.

Daniel ignored him, he was staring at the picture of Sha're he had sitting on his desk. His mind flashed through images of her, a hand device pointed at his head, pain, and a smile.

"Daniel?" Jack's worried voice cut through his memories, "Are you alright?"

Daniel's eyes were wide, his face flushed, "Jack, I think I'd better go back to the infirmary. I don't feel so good."

Jack pulled him up and half-helped, half-carried him back.

 

Janet placed the mug of coffee next to Daniel hoping for some reaction. He had barely moved since Jack had brought him back. He was in his own little world and Janet was worried. With a sigh she headed back to her desk to do some paperwork.

Daniel heard Janet leave. Why couldn't he remember? What was it he was so afraid of? 

"Damn it," he whispered to himself, "Think, think."

He closed his eyes and soon he slept. And in his dreams came his memories.

 

_Daniel stepped through the Stargate ready to ask Kasuf if he could take the boy and care for him. After spending the week with Sha're's child he had decided he wanted to have a hand in raising him. He hadn't wanted Jack or the others around when he made his request. He barely managed to take two steps out of the Gate when he was struck from behind. Daniel stumbled and fell down the rest of the stairs. Shaking his head to clear it he looked up and saw the unconscious form of Kasuf next to him._

_"Kasuf?" Daniel called before he was roughly grabbed and forced to stand._

_"Bring him here," a voice commanded, a voice he knew._

_"No," Daniel whispered in horror, "Please no."_

_He was spun around and made to face the Goa'uld standing there._

_"Sha're," he whispered his heart aching._

_She looked him up and down before opening her palm. The ribbon device pressed against his forehead._

_"Oh God, I'm going to die," Daniel thought desperately, "I'm going to die by Sha're's hand."_

_Rather than activate it to kill him, she did something else. He felt himself go limp. Around him the rings activated and the room disappeared from sight._ Daniel knew he was standing that much he could tell. He could feel ropes cutting into his wrists holding his arms to two poles. He tried to get his mind past the fog that had gripped it.

"So, you are the one who invades my thoughts constantly," a Goa'ulds voice cut through the silence.

Daniel looked up into the glowing eyes of his wife.

Her hand traced his jaw," It is no wonder my host's thoughts are solely of you," a cold smile touched her lips, "You are handsome, strong, an excellent specimen. You would make a good host yourself."

Daniel's heart froze and his stomach lurched.

"But," she grabbed his face in her hands, "You might be more entertaining to have as you are."

Daniel wrenched his head away, he felt the bile rise to his throat and he thought he was going to throw up. One of his worst nightmares was coming true and this time there was no Jack to pull him out of it. He felt her hand moving around his chest.

"Leave me alone," Daniel managed to say.

Her laughter filled his ears, cold, hard, evil, nothing like the golden laughter of his wife.

Slowly and deliberately she raked a fingernail across his right arm. Daniel winced as she cut into his skin and hot blood oozed along his arm.

"Yes," she concluded, "A lot more fun."

 

"Here you go, Danny-boy breakfast," Jack placed a tray next to him.

Daniel ignored him as he examined the long scar on his right arm.

"Heard you managed to stay put last night," Jack kept the conversation going despite the silence.

Daniel still ignored everything apart from his scar.

Jack motioned Fraiser away.

"Has he said anything since Teal'c brought him back?"

"Not one word," Janet told him sadly, "I hoped you might bring him out of it."

"Any idea what's going on in there?"

"I think he's remembering the last six months piece by piece and whatever happened was so bad he's having trouble getting through it," Janet looked over at Daniel, "He's bottling it all up and pretty soon I think it may come to a head."

"Hopefully, when that happens he'll talk to me," Jack rubbed his eyes, annoyed at how useless he felt.

"I'm hoping that too. Otherwise we could lose him completely."

 

_Daniel had lost track of the days a long time ago but he was guessing it was about three weeks since Ammonet had grabbed him._

_He was now being made to work in the mines since he had displeased the creature that inhabited his wife's body. As he tried to get some sleep that night he heard movement. Daniel angled himself round to see what was happening._

_One of the other prisoners was sneaking along towards the exit; Daniel saw the hammer hidden behind his back. He watched in horror as the man smacked the guard on the head. The hammer split the guards’ head and blood oozed along the ground mixing with the dirt surrounding the body. With little deliberation Daniel decided to follow the escaping prisoner, if he could get out he knew he could find the Stargate and try and gate to a planet where they had allies. He could get home._

_Creeping along behind the other prisoner he didn't notice the guard come up behind him. All he felt was pain before he blacked out._

_Daniel spluttered awake as cold water was thrown in his face. He gasped and realised he was tied up again, the same way as he had been when Ammonet had first woken him up._

_"Trying to escape," Ammonet sneered._

_Daniel glared at her._

_"Sha're, I know you're in there," he pleaded, "Help me."_

_"She cannot," Ammonet told him._

_"Then do whatever the hell you're going to do and leave me the hell alone," he yelled at her._

_Ammonet walked over to him and slipped her hand around his neck. She leaned in to kiss him. Daniel closed his eyes and turned his face away._

_"I am your wife," she snapped, "You do not wish to kiss me?"_

_"Sha're is my wife," Daniel replied coldly, "You are a parasite in her body. You're not her."_

_She slapped him angrily, leaving his cheek stinging._

_"If you shall not respond that way, I shall have to entertain myself in other ways."_

_As she finished her sentence she ripped what was left of his shirt off then raked her fingernails down his chest. Daniel cried out very slightly in pain as she ripped through his skin._

_"Jaffa. Kree," she snapped to one of the waiting guards._

_The guard brought her a small hand device, different from the ribbon device._

_"You refused to let me have fun in a way you would enjoy," she purred as she attached the device to her hand, her eyes glowed, "Then you shall feel great pain."_

_She turned her hand to face him and activated the device. Daniel screamed in pain._

 

Daniel screamed.

"Daniel," Jack called wrapping his arms around the younger man to stop him hurting himself, "It's only a dream. You're safe."

Daniel continued to struggle as his nightmare surrounded him.

"Daniel, I'm here. Come back to us," Jack whispered to him comfortingly.

Daniel suddenly seemed to wake up, his eyes went wide and he clung to Jack.

Janet came over with something to calm Daniel down.

"What was it?" Jack asked intensely, "What were you dreaming about."

"Pain," Daniel muttered oblivious to everyone, "Please stop the pain."

"It's alright, Daniel, there's no more pain here," Jack motioned for Fraiser to hurry up with the sedative.

"I can't take anymore," he whispered as Jack rocked him, "Sha're, help me. Stop her."

Daniel soon slipped into a dreamless sleep from the sedative as Janet and Jack stared at each other in horror.

 

"This is getting worse," Jack said.

"Much worse," Janet agreed, "He's barely even recognising we're there. Whatever is happening it's taking over him completely."

"Maybe we should move him somewhere that's equipped for this sort of disorder?" Mackenzie suggested.

"A nuthouse?" Jack yelled at him, "Then he'll disappear completely into his own mind and we'll never get him back. He trusts us. I'm not going to sever his only link to the outside world."

"I agree with Colonel O'Neill," Janet said, "Daniel needs people he knows around him right now."

"Doctor, how long do you think it will be before Doctor Jackson does himself harm?" Mackenzie asked.

"Daniel is having extremely disturbing nightmares but at the moment he's no danger to anyone including himself," Janet's voice became cold and angry.

"General," Jack said, "We need to know what happened. He's remembering and he knows Sha're…Ammonet was the one who grabbed him. I'm going to try and talk to him."

"Very well," Hammond said, "When he wakes up and is slightly more lucid find out what you can."

 

"Hey, buddy," Jack whispered as Daniel opened his eyes.

"Jack?" Daniel asked in a small scared voice, "How did you get here?"

"You're in the SGC, Daniel," a note of worry crept into his voice, "Don't you remember?"

Confusion covered his face, "No," he cried in frustration; "Everything is so mixed up."

"Daniel, do you know who grabbed you?"

"I…I…I'm not sure," he lied.

"Yes, you do," Jack pushed him not fooled for a second, "It was Ammonet wasn't it?"

Daniel looked away embarrassed, "Yes," he whispered ashamedly; "It was her."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember," Daniel lied again.

"Yes, you do," Jack pushed him again, "I know you do. You're dreaming about it and you know it."

Daniel stared past him.

"What happened," Jack placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Daniel, I want to help you. You have to tell me."

Daniel touched his chest cautiously where she had scratched him, "I don't remember much but I do know it hurt. A lot."

Jack sat and waited as Daniel got a far off look in his eye.

"She used me like I was a plaything. She tortured me and then laughed at me before putting me by. She forgot about me then would remember me and it started again. Only worse."

"How did you get out?"

"I don't know Jack, I just don't know."

 

_"Dan'iel," a soft voice called to him, "Dan'iel, wake up."_

_Daniel moaned. His whole body ached from Ammonet's torture._

_"Dan'iel, please wake up," Sha're's voice was calling to him._

_"Sha're?" he opened his eyes and tried to pull away as he saw her sitting next to him._

_"It is alright," she whispered to him, "The demon is asleep. We must keep quiet so we do not wake her."_

_Daniel realised they were sitting on the bed then he shuddered slightly as she placed some soothing liquid on the scratches on his chest._

_"I am sorry," she cried upset, "I tried to stop her but she is stronger than I."_

_She held him close as residual pain swept through his body._

_"Shh, my Dan'iel," she soothed him, "I am here."_

_"Please don't leave me," he whispered as tears filled his eyes._

_"I can only do this as she sleeps," Sha're cried slightly, "But I want you to know I love you."_

_Daniel squeezed his eyes closed tightly, "I love you too," he whispered, “This isn’t your fault.”_

_She leaned over and gently kissed him. Daniel had thought he would never feel her kiss again. He knew this wasn't a good idea but he couldn't stop himself. Sha're was with him and he pulled her closer to him. As they kissed they soon became lost in each others arms._

 

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," Daniel snapped slightly, "I'm fine. Mostly."

His talk with Jack had relieved his tension slightly; he was now at least acknowledging the presence of other people.

"I would like out of here though," he said loud enough for Janet to hear as she walked past.

"Not a chance," she called walking past.

Sam laughed slightly, "How about this, the Colonel has rented some videos. We'll get a TV set up here and we'll watch them together?"

Daniel really didn't want to but he knew he didn't want to alienate his friends so he nodded in agreement.

"Great," Sam grinned, "I'll see you tonight," she leaned over, kissed his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze before leaving the infirmary.

"That's a good idea," Janet said coming over to him, "Let's see how you're doing."

She started checking his blood pressure.

"Janet, how bad was I when I got here?" he asked tentatively.

She froze at the question.

"Well," she swallowed uncomfortably, "You were in a very bad way. Daniel your leg was a mess and you looked like you had been severely tortured."

"I was," he whispered quietly.

She looked at him horrified before taking his hand, "You're safe now."

"I don't think so," he told her, "I still need to remember something. I know it's important but I just can't."

He smacked his fist against the wall," Why can't I remember?" he yelled in frustration.

"You will, Daniel," she soothed him, "You will."

 

"Okay, I got some old favourites for tonight's viewing," Jack announced as he entered the infirmary.

"What?" Daniel asked.

Due to his insistence he was dressed and sitting on top of the bed, Janet had warned him anything stressful and she was banning SG1 from visiting him then handcuffing him to the bed to make sure he stayed.

Jack had promised nothing stressful in any way.

"What did you get?" Daniel asked again.

"Indiana Jones."

Daniel felt himself start to laugh a little.

Jack took this to be an encouraging sign and continued with a blow-by-blow account of how he had to fight off an old lady to get to the films. By the end of his story Daniel had laughed out loud at about four points in Jack’s story.

"This sounds fun," Sam commented as she and Teal'c arrived.

"Okay everyone, draw up a bed and settle down," Jack said, "We're going to introduce Teal'c to the wonders of the Indiana Jones trilogy. And we're not leaving here till it's finished," he announced before shrinking slightly under Janet's stern gaze, "Or until the Doc chucks us out."

Janet laughed as she went into her office.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Jack asked.

"Jack, just put the film on," Daniel sighed.

"Hold on," Janet called as she appeared with a large bowl of popcorn and chips, "If you lot are going to be here then I at least get to watch the movies."

Janet settled down next to Sam and Jack finally started the film.

They were only halfway through the first film before Daniel had fallen asleep, despite Teal'c's almost endless supply of questions.

Janet took the blanket off the bed next to him and covered him as the rest of the team watched the end of the film, none of them wishing to leave him alone. If he woke up he would not feel guilty about having them all watch over him.

 

_Daniel stirred from his sleep. He still felt sore but not as bad as he had the night before. His arms were wrapped around someone, as he opened his eyes he saw Sha're lying there. In his arms. It must have been a dream, he thought, more like a nightmare. She was still fast asleep her face peaceful framed by her long black hair, his angel. He gently traced his fingers along her cheek before leaning in kissing her softly, “I love you.”_

_As Sha're started to stir Daniel felt nails dig into his arm. He looked around him and remembered where he was._

_"Jaffa," Ammonet yelled, her eyes glowed menacingly, "Remove this man."_

_Daniel was grabbed from behind and dragged away._

_"Your wife shall regret that," she called after him, "And so shall you."_

_It had been a long time since he had been thrown back into the mines. The pain was subsiding slightly but Daniel had no idea how he was getting out of here. It must have been about a month before he was brought to her again. This time the torture was even worse and she threw him straight back into the mines after it. This happened several times and each time Daniel grew weaker._

_"I can't take this again," he thought desperately to himself as they dragged him to her chambers once more._

_"Leave us," she commanded the Jaffa._

_"What you're not tying me up?" Daniel asked coldly feeling uneasy._

_"Do you know a place you will be safe?" she asked gently._

_Daniel stared at her in confusion, "What?"_

_"Dan'iel, please tell me."_

_"Sha're?" he was even more confused, "How?"_

_She moved closer to him and hugged him before gently placing his hand on her stomach._

_"You're pregnant?" he breathed in amazement feeling the slight swelling._

_"From our night together. The Demon sleeps now," she told him, "Do you know somewhere we can go?"_

_"Get me to the Stargate and I'll take you somewhere safe," he promised._

_He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not but he had an idea which would mean it wouldn't matter._

_"Come," she took his hand._

_“Sha’re,” Daniel turned her to him, “We’re having a baby?”_

_“Yes, my love,” she smiled, “Now come,” she led him through the corridors._

_The moment they reached the Stargate Daniel started dialling as soon as the gate activated he pulled her up the steps suddenly her eyes glowed again._

_"Jaffa. Kree," Ammonet yelled before turning on him, "You shall die for this insolence."_

_Daniel saw the guards coming towards them and pushed her through the gate. He spun to dive feeling a blast hit his leg before he flew out the other side of the gate at high speed. His head smacked off the DHD there but before he blacked out he saw Thor's Hammer take Sha're._

 

"Jack," Daniel yelled as he woke up, "Jack."

"What is it, Daniel," Jack was instantly at his side.

"We have to go back to Cimmeria," he told him, "We have to go back."

"Why?"

"She's there," Daniel told him, "We have to go back for her."

"Who's there, Daniel? "Jack asked, "Stop talking in half sentences.

"Sha're, she's there."

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hammond asked.

"If Daniel says Sha're's there I think it's a possibility," Janet said, "I'm not sure if he should go though."

"Doc, can you think of any way to stop him without sedating him into a stupor?" Jack asked.

"Not one," she admitted, "Sir, I'll agree to letting Doctor Jackson go with them if I go too."

Hammond nodded, "Very well. You leave in one hour."

Jack went to tell Daniel and thought back to when he had last received a call to go to Cimmeria.

 

_Jack sat quietly in Daniel's office. He knew Fraiser was worried about how much time he spent in here but since they hadn’t been able to find Daniel he felt slightly closer to him here._

_"COLONEL O'NEIL TO THE BRIEFING ROOM," a voice blared over the Comm system._

_Jack took a quick drink of coffee before leaving._

_"Yes, sir," he greeted Hammond._

_"Colonel we just received this message from Gairwin," Sam told him smiling broadly, "Daniel's there."_

_"What?" he was shocked._

_"Colonel, you leave in ten minutes."_

_"Be there in five," Jack told Hammond before all of SG1 headed at top speed to get changed._

_When they stepped through the Gate Gairwin came up to greet them, "Welcome back, friends."_

_"Good to see you," Jack said before getting straight to why he was there, "Where is he?"_

_"Follow me," she said starting to walk, "He appeared early this morning, we believe he was being followed but whoever was following him was taken by Thor's New Hammer."_

_She led them to a hut nearby, "He is in there."_

_Jack pushed in front and headed in followed closely by Janet. Lying unconscious on a bed was Daniel, Jack closed his eyes and breathed a silent thanks to whoever listened._

_"Colonel, I want to get him back to Earth now," Janet told him snapping him out of his thoughts._

_Jack nodded and they gathered up their friend and headed home._

 

When the gate opened Daniel hobbled next to Jack. 

"How long has it been since I got back?" he asked.

"About a week," Jack told him, "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Jack helped Daniel along the ramp as they headed back to Cimmeria.

Daniel stumbled slightly stepping out of the Gate, Jack caught his arm steadied him before letting him go.

"Let's go see Gairwin," Jack said.

They started away from the Gate. Daniel looked up at the Hammer and hoped she'd made it out.

The terrain on Cimmeria really wasn't made for somebody on crutches, Daniel kept having to stop and get help from either Jack or Teal'c. Finally they made it to the village.

"Welcome once again, friends," Gairwin said as she saw them, "Daniel, you look much better."

"Thanks to you," he smiled slightly, "Gairwin, did anyone come from Thor's Hammer recently?"

"Yes, a young woman," Gairwin told him.

"Thank God," Daniel breathed, "Where is she?"

"She is in my house," Gairwin told him, "But she has been unconscious since she arrived in the village."

"Then I want to see her before we let anyone else in," Janet ordered, "Daniel, you are to sit here and rest."

"But…"

"Daniel, if you don't do as I've told you I will get Teal'c to carry you back to the Stargate and back to Earth," she threatened.

Daniel looked like he wanted to argue but instead he sank down and sat on a nearby stone. Jack joined him and waited with him quietly.

Janet came out once and motioned for Sam to join her. Daniel started to move.

"Stay, Danny," Jack told him, "She wasn't kidding."

Daniel scowled but stayed where he was.

 

It was about ten minutes later before Janet came over to them.

"Well according to Sam she is no longer possessed by a Goa'uld," she told them.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"She was badly dehydrated," Janet continued, "And…she's pregnant."

"What?" Jack cried in shock, "Another Gould kid?"

"The baby's mine," Daniel told them quietly.

Jack looked at him amazed and was about to ask but Janet shaking her head stopped him.

"Can we take her back?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Janet told him, "We're moving her to the stretcher now. Colonel, I want you and Teal'c to carry it. Sam will stay with Daniel."

With that she went back into the cottage.

 

It took them a few hours to get back to the Gate carrying Sha're and with Daniel on crutches but finally they made it.

As they got there Sha're stirred, "Dan'iel," she called fearfully, "Dan'iel."

"I'm here," Daniel almost fell getting to her, "I'm here."

"We made it," she smiled.

"Yes, we did."

"She is gone. The demon is gone," Sha're's eyes shone with tears of relief.

"Yes, she is," Daniel leaned over and gently kissed his wife, "Now you're coming home with me and they'll never hurt you again."

Sam dialled home and they headed back through the gate.

General Hammond was waiting for them and Sha're was transferred to the infirmary.

"You okay, Daniel?" Jack asked as Daniel sat at the bottom of the ramp.

"It's just," he paused, "I don't think I really believed this would happen and after the past few months I think it's going to take a while before things between us return to even close to where we were."

"She loves you. You love her," Jack told him, "Now she's free I think you'll be fine. Come on. You better get back to the infirmary before the Doc decides to actually tie you to a bed."

Helping Daniel up they walked towards the infirmary and the future.

 

EPILOGUE.

They had been waiting for what seemed like days.

"How much longer?" Cassie asked from next to Sam.

"Babies take a long time to be born," Jack told her as he played with baby Daniel.

"Rya'c was born after fifty-five hours," Teal'c told her.

"Wow," Sam grimaced, "That must have been really fun."

"Cassie, Janet will tell us the minute she can," Jack said with a smile. 

In the past few months after both Daniel and Sha're had recovered they had brought baby Daniel back to Earth to raise together. Sha're had been integrated into the family with no trouble whatsoever and they had all congregated as soon as they heard she was in labour.

As if on cue Janet appeared looking exhausted. They all stood up and waited.

“Well?” Jack asked impatiently.

"Sha're had a baby boy," Janet grinned, "Both Mother and baby are perfectly healthy."

"What about the father?" Jack asked with a grin as he hoisted Danny onto his shoulder.

"Daniel's fine and the happiest I've seen him ever, though a little dazed," Janet smiled, "Give them a few minutes so Sha're can get cleaned up and then I'll let you all come in."

 

"Hey," Jack greeted Sha're as he came in, "How are you feeling."

"Tired," she smiled at him, "But happy."

Jack held down little Danny so she could kiss him.

Sam leaned over and hugged Sha're before bringing Cassie round to see her and taking Danny off Jack.

"So where is the little one?" Jack asked.

"Right here," Daniel said coming over holding a small bundle in his arms.

Jack smiled at him and looked over to see the baby. His eyes were closed and his fists screwed up tightly then Jack saw the mix of black and sandy blond hair. Yep, definitely Daniel's son.

"So, do you have a name for him?" Jack asked as Daniel handed the baby to Sha're.

"Actually, yes," Daniel smiled at him; "We're going to call him Jonathon."

Surprise spread across Jack’s face before he started to grin, "Not Jack?"

"Jack Jackson," Daniel laughed, "That's a little cruel."

Jack turned to smile at his namesake but from the corner of his eye he saw Daniel move away slightly. He walked over to join him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a little worried," he frowned, "I just don't know if I'll be a good father,"

"Daniel, you see that baby Carter's holding, you have been a great father to that kid so far," Jack told him, "And trust me you have plenty of help around here."

Daniel looked a little shamefaced and looked over at his wife. Sha're smiled gently at him and reached out her hand for him to join her.

"Come on," Jack said, "Go and join your family."

"That includes you," Daniel smiled at him, "Uncle Jack."

Jack grinned and threw his arm around Daniel’s shoulders then together they headed over and joined in the celebration.


End file.
